Until I smile at you
by AmazingGraceless
Summary: Scorpius x Rose, Scorpius begins to turn the tides in his favor. Cursed-Child compliant.


**AN: Prompt- Tommy Dorset's "I'll never smile again" I used more as inspiration. 932 words.**

* * *

 _I'll never smile again  
Until I smile at you_

Rose looked to Scorpius and smiled.

Her smile lit up everything, just like the sun awakened the spring after a long cold winter. He never thought he'd see the smile from her of all people.

He smiled back.

 _She likes me. She likes me. She really likes me!_

Scorpius thought his heart would beat out of his chest. It seemed to be trying so hard to. Rose had been on his kind ever since he first met her. He remembered it all too well.

* * *

" _Hello, is this compartment-" a short boy with dark hair and emerald eyes asked as he peeked in._

 _"It's just me," Scorpius said, looking up from the bag of sweets Astoria had sent him with._

 _"Hi, I'm Albus," the boy said, and he sat down. Next to him, a girl with curly red hair who resembled the boy slightly sat down right across from Scorpius. Her eyes were a sweet brown, and her face was scattered with freckles like the night sky with stars._

 _For a moment, Scorpius was reminded of his own name. He could remember his father pointing out the stars from the nursery window, the exact constellation of Scorpio that he'd been named after._

 _The night sky made him feel like home._

 _This girl's freckles, as silly as it seemed, made him already feel at home despite being so far away from home._

 _"Rose," she said, shifting uncomfortably. Her uniform was impeccable. Not a hair out of place._

 _"Hello, Albus, Rose," he said brightly. "Do you want some of my Fizzing Whizzbees?"_

 _Rose shifted uncomfortably once more._

 _"I'd like some," Albus said._

 _From this exchange, Scorpius remembered meeting the bestest friend he would ever have, and the love of his life._

 _It was a slap in the face when Rose forced him to say those words._

 _"The rumor is, I'm Voldemort's son."_

 _Rose flinched. Albus just stared at him unblinkingly, unchanged._

 _"Well, at least you've got a nose," Rose said, trying to bounce back._

 _ **I'll never laugh again  
What good would it do**_

 _ **For tears would fill my eyes  
My heart would realize  
That our romance is through  
I'll never love again  
I'm so in love with you  
I'll never thrill again**_

* * *

But the damage had been done. Despite Scorpius trying to make it up, make her laugh, make her forget all about the words painted on his trunk, the whispers down the corridors, he knew she wouldn't smile at him.

It already ruined his relationship with his father- if Draco even was his father. Astoria always said he was, but there was doubt in Scorpius's mind. He never would know for sure. After all, who would admit that Voldemort was the true father of her baby?

He was grateful for what he had with Albus.

But he wanted more.

Finally, after all his efforts, she sat down with him in the library. She talked to him- mostly to her cousin- but sometimes to him.

He never got impatient with Rose Granger-Weasley. A Rose was a Rose, after all. He could see it- they would be something beautiful, just like his parents.

 _To somebody new  
Within my heart  
I know I would never start  
To smile again  
Until I smile at you  
Within my heart  
I know I would never start  
To smile again_

Now he finally had gotten her to smile, and it was a triumph. The memory of how would always be imprinted in his soul.

It was a study session in the library as usual. The snow fell outside the window in perfect formations. Rose sat at a table near one of the windows. Her fingers, the nails painted rose red, tapped idly as she stared out at the snowfall. Her hair was beautiful, bright red like fire against the dim library and the blinding storm outside. Several books were open. Rose had been studying long before Scorpius arrived.

He sat down. "Hello, Rose."

And then she smiled.

Just his presence had made her smile, and it told Scorpius everything he ever wanted to know. Rose Granger-Weasley had moved beyond pity and cousinly-duty towards him. She now felt something independent of Albus for him. He was starting to finally get somewhere with her.

Of course, he smiled back.

"Hello, Scorpius," she said back. The smile didn't go away. "Isn't it lovely out?"

Scorpius gave the snow a passing glance. It wasn't as pretty as the witch sitting in front of him in the moment.

"It is," he said.

"I love the winter," she said, looking back to outside. "It makes inside so cozy. There's just something about the snow, you know what I mean?"

"I think I do," he said. "There is certainly a homey quality to it, and it is traditionally associated with very hopeful holidays. Like Christmas. I can't wait for it this year."

"Neither can I," Rose said, her eyes far away. "St. Catchery Otterpole is beautiful this time of year. I wonder if the pond has frozen over quite yet."

"You like ice skating?" Scorpius asked.

"Mum taught us, when we were really young," Rose said, her cheeks rising to a blush.

"Mum taught me, too," Scorpius said. "My mum, I mean, not yours. Yours scares me."

Rose laughed, but there was something about that look that implied that to some degree, Rose did, too.

"Your dad scares me," Rose admitted.

"Which one?" The words came tumbling out of Scorpius's mouth before he could stop them.

Rose didn't recoil. "Last I checked, there was only Draco Malfoy."

Scorpius nodded, saying nothing.

"I mean, who would even believe that the Dark Lord time-travelled to have you with Astoria Malfoy of all people?" Rose snorted. She then sobered. "I've done a little reading on your mum. Her friends, and your dad, helped write a book about her. She seems like she was really fascinating."

Scorpius could feel his threat closing up. "She was."

Rose sighed, then smiled again. "Suppose we should study, shouldn't we?"

Scorpius nodded.

 _Until I smile at you._

 _Until I smile at you._


End file.
